The present invention relates to an improved split collar spacer ring assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to such improved assembly useful to hold an elongated shaft, e.g., mill roll and the like, securely in place within a mill chuck sleeve.
Milling operations, particularly on a large scale, are often difficult to perform efficiently. For example, the mill chuck sleeve may require substantially precise alignment within the mill chuck in order to effectively perform its function. In addition, it may be desirable or necessary to change chucks at reasonably frequent intervals. Previous systems for holding such sleeves in mill chucks suffer from certain deficiencies. For example, in one such prior system a threaded split segment was affixed around the shaft and a nut was then run up on the segment pushing the sleeve head and sleeve into position and holding it there. However, the nut had a tendency to jump the segment threads causing them to gall and break off, thereby causing the nut to hang on so that destruction of the nut was required for removal. Changing chucks was time consuming and often involved loss of parts. An improved system for holding a mill chuck sleeve in a mill chuck is clearly desirable.
A brief search for art in this area identified the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,613,571; 3,730,600; 434,484; 449,955; 2,218,179; 2,353,534; 2,431,342; 2,473,307; 4,089,570; 4,094,558; 4,130,286; 4,170,058; 434,477 and 4,203,634.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus for holding an elongated shaft within a sleeve.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus for holding a mill chuck sleeve within a mill chuck. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter.
An improved assembly adapted to hold an elongated shaft means having a side wall, e.g., comprising a mill chuck sleeve within a space defined by a mill chuck means, having an end wall, e.g., comprising a mill chuck sleeve, has not been discovered. This apparatus, in general, comprises a first collar means adapted to be removably placed in association with a portion of the side wall of the shaft means, and a second collar means adapted to be removably placed in association with a further portion of the side wall of the shaft means. The first and second collar means are capable of being removably joined together to surround and be affixed to the shaft means. A spacer means is provided and is adapted to be placed between the joined first and second collar means and the end wall of the sleeve means so as to be in abutting relation to at least a portion, preferably substantially all of this end wall. Also included is a plurality, preferably two to about six and more preferably four, of both first and second bolt means, e.g., comprising Allen head bolts, adapted to pass through a corresponding plurality of holes in both the first and second collar means, respectively. These first and second bolt means act to contact the spacer means, thereby maintaining the abutting relation between the spacer means and at least a portion of the end wall of the sleeve means. In this manner, the present apparatus acts to hold the shaft means within the sleeve means.
The present apparatus provides substantial benefits and advantages. For example, the present system provides improved ease of assembly, reduced manufacturing costs and maintenance problems, a lower incidence of equipment failures and less down time relative to the prior art, e.g., such as that described previously.
In one preferred embodiment, the shaft means is generally circular in cross section normal to its longitudinal axis and the space defined by the sleeve means (into which a portion of the shaft means is to be placed) is generally circular in configuration. In this embodiment it is referred that each of the first and second collar means be substantially semi-circular in configuration. That is, it is preferred that the first and second collar means each be configured so that each surrounds substantially one-half of the generally circular cross section of the shaft means.
In another preferred embodiment the first and second collar means are removably joined together by a plurality of fastener means, preferably threaded hole Allen head bolt combinations, which are situated (or aligned) in a direction substantially normal to the central axis of the joined first and second collar means.
A further preferred embodiment involves a first collar means which includes a projection and a shaft means which includes a corresponding groove. This projection is capable of being fitted into the groove to aid in placing (and holding) the first collar means in association with the side wall of the shaft means, as desired.
It is preferred that each of the first and second bolt means, e.g., comprising Allen head bolts, be locked in place, i.e., in contact with the spacer means which, in turn, is in abutting relation with at least a portion of the end wall of the sleeve means. Also, the spacer means is preferably constructed of hardened metal to improve its durability.
These and other aspects and advantages of the present invention are set forth in the following detailed description and claims, particularly when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts bear like reference numerals.